


Come a Little Closer

by TipandMalarkey



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipandMalarkey/pseuds/TipandMalarkey
Summary: Elide is stuck with Lorcan on a boat as they travel to find her Queen. Lorcan is driving her mad, but there's a caring side to him that she can't help but love.





	1. Chapter 1

Elide couldn’t decide if she was thankful Lorcan had decided to escort her the rest of the way to find her Queen, of if she wanted to throttle him.  
And considering they were stuck on a boat together, she couldn’t exactly ever get away. He was so ruthless and cold and just plain _mean_ sometimes. She was sick of the sight of him for what he had done to that man who helped them get away. Murdering him without a second thought, even if it was supposedly to protect them.  
But then sometimes he was thoughtful, to the point of being sweet. Elide was so relieved when she woke up and found strips of cloth for her laid out beside her bed for her bleeding. She couldn’t believe how much nicer Lorcan was to her during that tolling time. He was more understanding of her pain and agitation than any other male she had ever met. But since that ended, he’d been back to his usual self.  
“Eat.” A stern voice commanded from above her, dropping a plate of fish and vegetables onto her lap. Elide realised she’s been day dreaming while Lorcan had cooked, and blushed at the fact that she had just sat there instead of helping. “Thank you.” She said quietly before starting, looking out into the dark water and sky beyond them. Lorcan watched her as she ate, wondering what the small girl was thinking about. He knew that she could feel his eyes on her, but she didn’t turn until she finished her food. When she did finally look at him, he looked away, as if she had simply been in his path of vision as he took in their surroundings. Elide’s eyes lingered on the imposing male sat just a couple feet away, before sighing and looking up to the sky.  
There were no clouds and she could see all the stars, all the constellations. It was a sight she had never tired of, her stars often being her only companions when she was locked up in that goddamn tower. Lorcan looked at Elide’s slender throat as she tilted her head back, his gaze sweeping down to her chest before cursing himself and dragging his eyes back to her face. A soft breeze blew past the boat, and Elide shivered at the slight chill. In an instant Lorcan was behind her, wrapping her in a blanket. Elide gasped at his sudden movement, and out of shock from the caring gesture. Lorcan slowly moved away from her, but sat closer to her than he was before. \  
Elide’s heart was beating fast, she could still feel the warmth of him as his arms pressed around her, still feel his warm breath that hit the back of her neck for a split second. She shook her head, it was just Lorcan. Mean, hard Lorcan…  
who just gotten her a blanket.

  
To distract herself so she didn’t overthink it, she uncrossed her legs and lied back, keeping the blanket wrapped firmly around herself, and once again looked up to the stars. As she lied down, Lorcan looked at her for a little longer, taking in her pale skin and dark hair before moving towards her and lying down beside her, inches separating their shoulders. Another wind blew over them, cold enough that Elide could feel it even through her thick blanket. She turned her head to look at the fae male beside her, took in his strong jaw and onyx eyes. He looked so peaceful and calm and-  
This was just distracting her even more.  
Before she could turn away his eyes met hers and trapped her in her place “Aren’t you cold?” Elide whispered. As she spoke Lorcan’s gaze shifted to her lips. He dragged his eyes back up to hers before answering.  
“No,” he said, “my magic keeps me warm.” Elide was as still as a rock as Lorcan rolled onto his side, propped himself up on his arm and ever so softly placed his hand on her cheek. She let out a shuddering breath at the warmth that flooded her skin, and the unexpected butterflies that filled her stomach. The touch made her shiver, which Lorcan frowned at, and pulled away. Instantly Elide wanted his warmth back, wanted his touch that she never would have thought could be so gentle. “You’re too cold to stay outside any longer.” Lorcan decided.

  
Without further ado, he slipped one arm under her knees and one under her back, lifting her easily from the deck of the boat. She felt so small in his arms, so fragile. She made a noise of protest, about to complain that she could walk by herself, but it felt so comforting to be held, to be taken care of. Lorcan eased through the door and placed her on the edge of her bed before kneeling down to take off her shoes, and Elide’s mouth dropped open with surprise. Who would have guessed he could be so caring? He stood up, towering over Elide and reached out towards her face, before stopping short and taking in a breath. “Goodnight Elide.” He murmured as he turned away to walk back on deck, where he had been sleeping since they stole the boat. “Lorcan, wait.” The small girl called out, standing up, causing the blankets to fall away. Just as the fae male was opening the cabin door he paused, and turned slightly back towards her. “Don’t… Don’t sleep outside tonight.” Elide said quietly.  
Lorcan lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at her, raising his eyebrows asked “And where do you intend me to sleep instead?”  
Elide swallowed “In the bed.” Lorcan’s eyebrows raised even higher, “With me.” She finally got out. Lorcan’s eyes glanced up and down her body taking in her full form as she willed herself to stand straighter. “Okay,” He said eventually, and Elide nearly deflated with relief. It made her feel so mean that he slept outside every night, even if he didn’t get cold, and the bed was big enough for the both of them anyway. “I’ll step outside while you get changed.” Elide nodded and went to the single drawer in the room, and pulled out a pair of soft material shorts and a loose top to put on. She climbed onto the bed and went as close to the wall as she could, spreading the blankets over her and hugging them to her chest. “Lorcan?” she called softly. The fae male came into the room and his eyes swept over her before heading towards the bed. “What?” he asked blandly when he saw the confused expression on her face.  
“Do you not have any sleep clothes?” Elide asked, looking from his clothes to his face.  
“No,” he replied, “I normally sleep in my underclothes.” Elide’s face turned bright red as she gaped and Lorcan smirked at her “I thought you’d prefer if I stayed dressed?” Elide gaped for a second more and composed her flustered self before meeting his eyes and saying “Do whatever makes you comfortable”.  
Well, Lorcan had to give her credit for that.

  
The fae grinned slyly as he pulled his top over his head, and saw Elide staring at his now bare chest. “Elide?” Lorcan murmured smugly, glad to know that she appreciated his body as much as he did hers. “I- uh,” she stuttered. “Sorry.” She finally got out before burying her head in her knees. Lorcan unbuttoned his trousers and slid them off, blew out the candles and got into the bed and covered himself up before Elide died of embarrassment. He lay with one hand propping up his head as he looked up at a moonlit Elide, who turned her head to look at him. He raised his eyebrows at her, a silent question, which she answered by sliding her legs down and curled up on her side, facing away from him. Lorcan wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. He wanted to feel her skin as he had on the deck, he wanted to react to him how she had done out there. He brought his hand up and lightly ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to jump. “I’m sorry.” He whispered soothingly as he gently pulled his fingers through her hair again. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” She shivered. Was she really that cold? “Are you okay, Elide?” he asked. He hadn’t stopped stroking her hair and he didn’t want to. “Yes,” She said breathlessly, “It’s just… It’s been a long time since someone touched me so gently.” Rage radiated through Lorcan, the fact that anyone had ever hurt this girl before angered him more than he could understand why. Elide felt him stiffen beside her and added hastily “Plus I’m just cold.” Lorcan’s hand hesitantly moved down from her hair to hover lightly over waist. “May I?” he asked softly, and Elide nodded before realising that he couldn’t see her, but he seemed to know her answer anyway. One arm snaked under her head as his other hand flattened against her stomach and he dragged her small form towards his, curling his body around hers. He exhaled sharply as her bare thighs came to rest on top of his. His warmth flooded through her as soon as his chest came into contact with her back, and she felt his hand resting over her stomach tighten into a fist as his legs curled up under hers. She knew that he wasn’t expecting to feel so much of her bare skin, but then again, she didn’t think they’d end up in this situation at all. “My longer nightclothes are dirty.” She whispered, “Sorry” Lorcan let out a low laugh “You are going to be the death of me, Elide.”

But he didn’t say her name like a curse, he said it like a prayer. His hand released her shirt, drifted over her hip and stroked his fingers down the length of her thigh, relishing the soft skin beneath his fingertips. Elide breathed raggedly, warm now not only because of Lorcan’s body heat. “Elide,” he whispered again, as if he needed her to breathe. As he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, he paused, his fingers stilling, “Do you want me to stop?”  
“No.” Elide said so quietly Lorcan could barely hear it even with his fae senses, “No, don’t stop.” Lorcan kissed her shoulder again, moving up around to her neck as his fingers restarted to caress her thigh idly. Effortlessly, Lorcan moved her so she was on her back, his fingers getting ever closer to her inner thigh. He kissed up her neck, nipping at her jawline before coming to hover centimetres away from her lips. Lips that he had thought about so many times, how soft they were, what they would taste like. “Lorcan,” Elide pleaded. Their lips met softly and Elide moaned quietly into his mouth as his fingers dipped between her thighs. The noise caused fire to run through Lorcan’s veins, and without thinking grabbed the back of her knee and pulled it over his hip, pressing them against one another. Elide felt something wake in her, a hunger that she had never felt before so she deepened the kiss by touching her tongue to Lorcan’s lips, asking for permission which he gladly gave. His hands roamed over her back and her thighs, grabbing her as he groaned when she bit his lip. “Elide,” Lorcan murmured covering her throat in kisses, as he slipped his hand up beneath her top to feel her bare skin. She arched into him, exposing more of her neck and pushing her hips into his. Pulling her hands away from his hair she raised her arms slightly above her head as a silent request. Lorcan tore the top off Elide, and looked down at her full body, before capturing her mouth with his once again. It felt so good to have her warm softness pressed against his bare skin, so much better than any other woman he had been with. Lorcan grazed his teeth across her neck, resisting the urge to bite hard enough to break the skin. He didn’t want any other male touching her like this, he wanted them all to know that Elide was his. “Lorcan!” Elide gasped as his hand dipped beneath her shorts and came to rest on her hip. “Yes?” he whispered huskily, kissing the base of her throat and further down her chest…  
Elide lightly grabbed Lorcan by the chin and brought his eyes to hers, “I want this, I want you.” She could see the words made his eyes dazzle, and she realised that probably no one had ever said it to him with emotion behind it before. “But I need to go slowly, because I haven’t done this before, okay?” Lorcan nodded, he removed his hand from her hip and placed in gently on the side of her face and pressed his mouth against hers once more and rested his forehead against hers. “I would do anything for you Elide, I assure you I can do this.” Lorcan shifted onto his back, keeping Elide’s leg over his body, and held her close to him only willing to fall asleep once she had. Elide’s heart was still thundering at what had just happened, with Lorcan of all people.  
Yet she couldn’t help but grin, because she could hear his heart too and it was pounding just as hard as hers.


	2. Where did you go?

Elide woke up to sunlight filtering through the window of the cabin, and to a tickling sensation on her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Lorcan lying on her chest, as she had been when they fell asleep, and he was lightly stroking her. She knew that he would know the instant she woke up due to his fae senses, but she whispered “Goodmorning.” to him anyway. Lorcan lifted his head, and looked at her for a couple moments before his lips twitched into the smallest smile as he whispered “Morning.” back.   
Lorcan leaned into her but paused a hairsbreadth away from her mouth, a sudden thought that maybe she regretted last night and no longer wanted him entering his head. He started to pull back but Elide jolted forward, pressing their lips together. Lorcan reached up and slipped his hand into Elide’s hair, holding her to him. The kiss was soft and gentle and made Elide feel warm, like a match had been lit inside her. Lorcan sunk into the kiss, leaning up towards and over her until she was fully lying down and he was poised lightly over her. He pulled away and looked down to the black haired beauty lying below him, at her hands lying so tentatively on his chest, and a gust of unfamiliar emotion blew through him.  
This girl below him, so gentle despite everything that has happened to her, so brave, _because_ of what she has gone through. This girl that he was scared of damaging himself. Lorcan pressed his lips against her forehead before rolling off of her and tossing the blankets off, careful to make sure they stayed covering her. He pulled on his trousers and his shirt before turning to her and asking somewhat bluntly, “Breakfast?”.  
Elide nodded, holding the blankets to her chest. She knew that the action didn’t make sense considering he saw her last night, but it felt different, him standing halfway across the cabin, fully clothed. Lorcan said nothing as he opened the door and left. Elide exhaled loudly, puzzled at the sudden change in attitude. She sat staring at the door for a couple moments before lightly shaking her head and getting up to get dressed.

* * *

Lorcan walked to the end of the boat and braced his hands on the wooden bulwark, inhaling deeply through his nose. He was in love with Maeve.  
Or at least he thought he was.  
What he felt when Elide was near him, even if he just thought of her was something he had never experienced before. He couldn’t become attached to her, they were on opposing sides. He’s just going to leave her with that fire-breathing bitch and return to his Queen anyway. Lorcan pushed himself away from the edge of the boat and ran a hand through his hair. He needs to stop thinking about her so much. He sighed and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, and decided that he better start making breakfast or Elide will wonder what he’d been doing.  
Plus it would provide a good distraction. 

* * *

Elide took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out into the sunlight. Lorcan was sat mixing some cheap oats they had bought into warming water, and though she knew he would have noticed her come out, he didn’t make any acknowledgement of realising she was there. She sat down in front of him, and as soon as she did he said “There’s something I want you to get for me in the crates.” The words were blunt and devoid of emotion. Elide couldn’t help but feel hurt. She thought something had changed between them for the better last night, not for worse. Without saying a word she raised to her feet and walked towards their small stack of crates on the starboard bow. As she reached them Lorcan instructed “Bottom left.” She pulled off a small crate of vegetables off the one underneath and set it aside. She knelt down and looked into the crate, not wanting to speak to him to ask what he wanted.   
And then she saw it. Golden and oozing in a little glass jar. Mouth agape she reached for it. “You remembered.” She whispered, knowing he would hear her, the want to not speak to him disappearing. “I thought it might make this sludge a bit more bearable for you.” He responded nonchalantly, keeping his head down. Elide spun to look at him, still in shock but now excited. “I only told you once that I used to love this as a child. This syrup costs loads, how did you afford it?” Lorcan didn’t answer, keeping his eyes on the oats. “You didn’t steal it did you?” Elide asked, her excitement wavering.  
“No, no.” Lorcan shook his head. “I… What’s that phrase? I sweet talked the owner into giving it to me for a downgraded price. I’m a lot older than you Elide, I remember many things from a long time ago. You telling me that was easy to remember.” Elide laughed, and at the sound Lorcan raised his head to look at her for the first time since she came out. The sound of her joy had more of an effect on him than he expected. The smile that came with it lit up her whole face, and Lorcan couldn’t help but stare at her beauty before he cursed himself and turned back to the oats, which he realised with a startle that were on the verge of burning. What was she doing to him?  
Lorcan looked up again when he heard her speak, drawn to her voice.   
“You? Sweet-talking someone?” was all she managed before bursting into laughter again. So that’s what she found so funny. Lorcan stood up and ducked into the cabin to get two bowls, filling one for Elide and then himself.   
“And why is that so funny?” he asked as he handed a bowl to her. “I just can’t imagine you ever trying to charm someone.” Elide said, her eyes still shining. She took the bowl from Lorcan and screwed off the lid of the syrup jar, and heaped a spoonful of the stuff into the sludge.   
“Why not?” Lorcan prodded. He thought that he could be perfectly charming sometimes.   
“Because-” Elide started before shaking her head, “I dunno, I guess because I’ve never seen you do it it’s hard to imagine.” Lorcan watched her eat for a couple moments, taking all of her in. Looked at how her dark hair cascaded around her as if the night sky was her crown and veil, her eyes that though were as black as his own, twinkled in the light. Watched her soft lips that were his only last night, that he so desperately wanted again.

Elide put her bowl aside and looked up at him, surprised to see him staring at her. Lorcan had been staring at her for so long that she had finished her breakfast, and he hadn’t even realised the time going by. This girl was going to be the end of him. He stared at Elide so intently, as if he was trying to soak up every little detail about her as if she was going to disappear any second. “Shall I tell you how I charmed them?” He asked, never looking away from her. She simply nodded, and he finally broke his gaze when she did, looking around. “I found the shop while you were searching for potatoes and I slipped in without you noticing. The shop was small and had a counter where you paid, where a women sat. About 25, unmarried and very... _impressionable_ looking.” Elide’s eyes scrunched together the slightest amount at hearing this. She knew she had no reason to feel it, but she couldn’t help be jealous that this woman had Lorcan flirt with her. “By man’s standards she was beautiful…” he trailed off.   
“But…?” Elide prodded. Lorcan returned his eyes to her, his eyes roaming over her face.   
“She was nothing compared to you Elide.” She held his gaze, despite the feeling of blood rushing to her cheeks, and Lorcan grinned at learning the effect a compliment from him had. Elide stood up, grabbing her bowl,   
“You can keep telling me, I’m just going to wash this up.” She said, and Lorcan could hear the bashfulness in her voice. He got up and followed her.   
“I found what I wanted and she told me the price, but she couldn’t stop staring at me.” Lorcan said this without even a hint of smugness, but Elide thought he must know how attractive he is. All fae were, weren’t they? “I leaned on the counter and smiled at her,” He flashed Elide the grin that she guessed the woman in the shop received. She had never seen Lorcan smile so broadly before. It was devilish, as if he was up to something and he knew he was going to get what he wanted. “and asked if I could get it for cheaper, because I didn’t have enough money. She asked what would I pay with instead.” Elide was at the basin, dowsing her bowl in the water as she frowned at Lorcan’s story.   
She didn’t like where it was going.   
Lorcan didn’t seem to notice and so continued, “I told her she was pretty, wrapped a piece of her blonde hair around my finger and told her I’m sure I could think of lots of things.”  
Elide _definitely_  didn’t like where this was going.  
If he could so easily do something with someone he didn’t know, what happened between them last night must have meant nothing at all. “Well it sounds like you got a lot of fun out of that.” Elide cut in, spinning around and marching towards the door, going back out on deck. Lorcan watched her go, vaguely baffled. He could tell that Elide was upset, but he didn’t really know why.   
“I thought you wanted to know?” he asked her slowly, following her back outside.   
“Yes, but I didn’t want to hear how easy it is for you to be with people.” Elide said icily, facing away from him. Lorcan shook his head at the girl, and moved to stand in front of her.   
“Elide I didn’t do anything with her. She told me to come back in a couple hours and we had already left when I would have gone to see her. I wouldn’t have wanted to-”   
“Why not?” Elide cut in. “You said so yourself that she was beautiful.” Lorcan gave her an even look,   
“And I also said that you were far more so.” He took a step towards her, and she mirrored him, taking a step back. Lorcan looked down at the small girl stood in front of him and decided that there was no point in trying to deny himself her anymore, he wanted her, and that was all. “I don’t think you understand Elide.” He murmured, taking another step towards her, she again backing away. Her heart was beating fast at his nearness, she wanted to reach out to him, but after what he’d been like this morning, she didn’t think he would want her to. “You have an effect on me, Elide. Something I don’t understand.” He whispered, and when she looked up at him, his eyes were burning black like coals. “You make me lose my senses, make me lose track of time.” With every sentence they continued their dance until Elide’s back hit the wall of the cabin. “You make me want to touch you, to kiss every inch of you and you don’t even realise you’re doing it.” He was leaning against the wall on his forearms, so close to her.  
Elide shivered at his nearness, at her want for him. “So why don’t you?” She challenged, staring right back.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorcan cupped a hand around the back of Elide's neck and lowered his face towards hers. He brushed his lips lightly across her own, and let out a shuddering breath. Lorcan caught her mouth with his again and pressed her against the wall, relishing her softness against him. Elide kissed him back as her hands slipped under his shirt, palms pressed against the hard warmth of his body. She flicked the tip of her tongue against the seam of his lips, and he opened his mouth greedily to her. Lorcan froze as their tongues touched, and Elide heard a low growl emit from his throat which sent a shudder of want through her. Suddenly Lorcan pulled away, but before the chilled air could even hit Elide’s body, Lorcan’s hands ran down her thighs and picked her up, pushing her back into the wooden wall. Their lips crashed together, Elide’s fingers tangling in Lorcan’s hair, his hands, roaming from waist to thighs and back again. Lorcan pushed his hips into Elide, making her whimper from the contact and from the ever growing heat in her. Lorcan pushed off from the wall, keeping hold of Elide, and opened the cabin door, slammed it behind him and made his way to the bed.  
He sat, now holding Elide on his lap, breathing heavily from the string of kisses she had been placing along his neck from the moment he had pushed off the wall. His hands found their way under her top to her soft skin and he broke away momentarily to tug the shirt over her head. He tugged the binding around her breasts away and let it fall to the floor.  
Elide was breathless, looking at Lorcan as his eyes roamed over her body, savouring the sight of her. Ones of his hands gently stroked down the side of her breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple. Elide inhaled sharply at the touch, no one had ever seen this much of her. She knew Lorcan saw her last night but it was dark then; now the cabin was brightly lit with sunlight, baring all of herself for him to see. Lorcan’s hand drifted from her breast to her ribs and he looked up at her. He looked deeply into her dark eyes, as if he were searching for something.  
“You are so beautiful, Elide.” He whispered. Surprising herself, Elide blushed, and looked down to hide the redness in her cheeks. Lorcan gently lifted her face with his knuckle under her chin. “You truly are”, he murmured before capturing her lips with his own once again.  
But this kiss was different.  
This kiss was slow and gentle.  
This kiss made Elide melt into him, and made her know that he would always be there for her, even if he left after they found her Queen.

Though this kiss was less desperate than the other, Elide still felt a strong sense of want, and to show it she gently pushed her hips into his. Lorcan took a sharp intake of breath at the friction, and moaned softly when she did it again. He was perfectly happy for this to go back in that direction. Elide pushed back off of Lorcan’s lap, so she was stood in front of him. Hating the loss of contact, he pulled her close again, so she was stood between his legs. She leaned forward and kissed him, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and tugged it upwards. Lorcan raised his arms to let her remove it, and when it the top was discarded to the side, he saw that she was staring at him, mouth slightly agape. Lorcan laughed lightly, “You look as though you’ve never seen a male body before.” Elide looked up to his face to see him smirking.  
He was _smirking_?  
“I have seen men’s bodies in drawings, and young boys playing by the rivers in Terrasen,” she looked back down at Lorcan’s body, all angles and defined muscle, and ran her fingertips lightly down it, “but I’ve never seen anything like you before.” Elide gave a small grin, “And you say I’m beautiful.”  
_Beautiful_.  
No one had ever called Lorcan that before. He had overheard girls in villages calling him, ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’ but no one had ever called him beautiful. He pulled the black haired girl towards him again, for another kiss. But this time he didn’t kiss her lips. He captured her nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue around it, and when Elide tightened the fist that she had grabbed his hair in, he sucked it. He kissed across her chest to the other breast and did the same, this time scraping his teeth over the top as he pulled away. Lorcan looked up at Elide and grinned at the almost feral look she had in her eyes.  
He loved that he could make her feel this way.  
He kissed down her abdomen and when he reached the line of her trousers, he slipped them down over her hips and let them drop to the floor. His hands went round to her backside and grabbed her as he stood up and spun her round. He gently pushed her down so that she was now sat on the bed, and he kissed her, climbing on top of her to push her down into the mattress. She liked the feel of his bare skin pressed against hers, and she wrapped her legs around him, trying to draw him closer. Lorcan pulled away from her, and trailed kisses down her neck, lightly biting, wanting to bite hard enough so that he could mark her as his. He continued kissing down to her chest, flicking his tongue over her nipple as he continued his descent. He paused when he met the line of her figure hugging boxer shorts, and looked up at her. Elide was propped up on her elbows and was looking down at him, and nodded a yes to his silent question.

Now kneeling on the floor, Lorcan slipped off her underclothes and pulled her across the mattress towards him. Elide watched him as he kissed her hips, and the inside of her thighs until he flicked his tongue over her centre. Elide gasped at the foreign contact, and when Lorcan, without breaking away licked and kissed and sucked at her, she fell back, her back arching in pleasure. She whimpered and writhed when he licked her entrance, and took deep heaving breaths when she felt him trail a finger from the main focus of his mouth to her opening. She felt him pause; another question, and she moaned out a breathless “Please, Lorcan.”  
She heard him growl in approval of hearing his name on her lips and she cried out in pleasure as he entered her. He continued licking her as his finger moved inside her, sometimes breaking away to kiss her thighs. Soon Elide felt a tightness build inside her, and then a burst of ecstasy; her whole body shook and spasmed as pleasure rolled through her.  
She lay in the bed, breathless, as Lorcan moved from between her legs to hover over her, and kissed her gently. When he pulled away he saw that Elide’s smiling face had turned into furrowed eyebrows. “Lorcan, I, uh, I don’t know how to-” Lorcan silenced her with a kiss.  
“You don’t have to do anything, Elide. I just wanted to make you feel all that, and to be the first one to make you.” His lips quirked into a half smile, “Even if that is somewhat selfish of me.”  
“And if I want to make you feel like that?” Elide challenged, raising onto her elbows. Lorcan moved so he was on his side and let out a low breath, murmuring to the beautiful girl, “Believe me Elide, I would like that more than anything in the world right now. But you’re new to this, and I don’t want to ruin what just happened because we went too fast.” Elide nodded in agreement.  
“So,” she said somewhat coyly, also rolling onto her side to face the fae male, “what should we do now then?”  
“This.” Lorcan pressed his lips to hers, but instead of carrying on the kiss, he pulled her towards him and enveloped her in his arms, and started tracing gentle patterns on her back.  
Neither of them knew, but both of them were thinking the same thing: _I hope it takes a long time to find Queen Aelin._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Throne of Glass fic, and I'm trash for Elorcan. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
